


One Smile

by Daisyith



Category: formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Realisation, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: After just one smile, Dan was hooked...





	

All it took was one smile. Just the corners of Sebastian’s mouth lifting into a teasing smirk, a soft chuckle escaping from his parted lips. And Dan was hooked. 

Standing high on the podium, overlooking the crowds of cheering fans, Dan felt elated. He had a trophy between his fingers, the metal cool against his skin as he held it proudly above his head. The Australian national anthem played around him, the song of his home country as he struggled to process that he had done it. He had won. The whole event had been a blur, he could vaguely remember speeding around the corners, overtaking his teammate, stopping in the garage for his one pitstop. 

Dan quickly replaced the trophy, setting down carefully, with a green bottle of champagne. He lifted it high before shaking the bottle, covering the opening partially with his thumb as he sprayed the sticky liquid. He coated the other two drivers with the drink, laughing and smiling with glee as it clung to their overalls, their skin, their faces. Little droplets landed on Sebastian’s mouth, his tongue darting out to swipe across his lower lip, a smile tugging at the corners. He laughed before mirroring Dan’s action, letting his own champagne fall over Dan’s body.

It might have been the champagne coursing through his bloodstream, the bubbles travelling straight to his head as he struggled to stand still for the flashing cameras around him. But Dan had never noticed the sparkle of light in Sebastian’s sea-blue eyes before. Or the mess of brown hair that clung damply to his forehead, soaked in liquid. He definitely hadn’t noticed Sebastian’s laugh as he chuckled at something murmured in his ear, the noise melodic to his ears. When Sebastian rested his arm against Dan’s shoulder, a friendly gesture during the photography, Dan felt warmth seep through his overalls and into his heart as it began to beat quickly. He could feel strands of Sebastian’s soft hair tickling at his cheeks as he leant in close but Dan didn’t care, it suddenly felt comforting to have Sebastian’s presence near.

The laughter replayed in his head late into the evening when Dan was lying alone in his bed, the image of Sebastian ingrained in his mind as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts. There was something intriguing about the German, something he had never noticed before. All it had taken was one smile and Dan was hooked.


End file.
